Historia
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: Shounen ai, JuubeixKazuki. Luego de la tormenta, llega la calma... O por lo menos así dicen. ¡ACTUALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, este es mi primer fic en la sección de Get Backers; estará conformado por dos caps. ¿Un Two-Shot?

Sumario: Recuerdos del inicio. Una visión a las vidas de Juubei y Kazuki antes de llegar a la Fortaleza Ilimitada y la acción que llevó a Kazuki a ser uno de los Reyes de los VOLTS.

Advertencia: Shounen-ai.

Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece, así que no me demanden. En serio, no se llevarán nada útil.

* * *

**Cap. 1: Como todo Comenzó**

_La lluvia caía a raudales, fría e inmisericorde, por todos los rincones de la Ciudad Baja de la Fortaleza Ilimitada. Las ratas corrían a sus agujeros para resguardarse del agua; el agua que mojaba el pavimento lavaba las antiguas manchas de sangre que marcaban las calles y paredes. _

_Un grupo de figuras expectantes se encontraban de pie frente a un viejo y destartalado edificio, el frío hacia visible sus alientos al momento de exhalar, pero parecía no importarles._

"¡Juubei, Juubei¡Vamos, date prisa!" Gritaba con alegría un muchacho vestido en un kimono rosa mientras corría muy cerca de la orilla del río.

"Kazuki, por favor, ten mucho cuidado. Podrías resbalarte y…"

"¡Aaah!"

¡Splash!

"… caerte al río." Finalizó Juubei con un tono de derrota.

El joven heredero de la familia Fuchouin había caído sentado en la orilla del río, la parte inferior de su kimono se encontraba completamente empapada pero no dejaba de sonreír. "No es la gran cosa, Juubei, sólo me mojé."

"Pero podrías enfermarte. Anda, dame la mano." Le dijo Juubei mientras extendía la mano para ayudar a su amigo. Kazuki se puso de pie, tomó la mano del chico y sintió como el otro lo haló hacia la orilla. "Tenemos que volver a casa para que te cambies."

"En serio no es la gran cosa, podemos quedarnos aquí y tomar el Sol. Al rato quedaré seco."

"Pero…"

"Juubei, te preocupas demasiado. Ya tengo una madre, para tu mayor información." Kazuki emitió una carcajada, pero el joven aprendiz de doctor se cruzó de brazos y permaneció en silencio.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron debajo de un árbol, los calidos rayos del Sol les llegaban a través de las ramas, pero no era molesto. El clima era tibio e ideal para una siesta con el viento cantando una delicada canción de cuna. Juubei estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada sobre el tronco del árbol; Kazuki, por su parte, se había acostado con los brazos extendidos y había cerrados sus ojos, parecía estar dormido, pero el continuo movimiento de sus pies indicaba lo contrario. Luego de mucho silencio, el joven Fuchouin decidió hablar. "¿Estás molesto conmigo?"

"No." Dijo el otro chico, de mala gana.

"Eres un mal mentiroso, Juubei." Kazuki se reincorporó y su cabello, que ahora mismo le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, estaba llena da ramitas y hojas.

"No estoy molesto, de verdad. Es que nunca me haces caso cuando te advierto las cosas."

"Lo siento, prometo ser más cuidadoso y escucharte." Por más que le gustara jugar y hacer travesuras mientras sus padres no lo vieran, a Kazuki no le agradaba hacer enojar a su mejor amigo. "Incluso iré ahora mismo a casa a cambiarme¿qué te parece?"

Juubei le regaló una sonrisa y se puso de pie para ofrecerle su mano, después de todo, el muchacho siempre había tenido problemas para ponerse de pie correctamente cuando lo usaba su traje tradicional. Por más que las reglas lo exigieran, un kimono de mujer siempre será un kimono de mujer 1, y Kazuki era un niño. "Kazuki, tienes cortaduras en tus manos."

El muchacho de cabellos marrones se había puesto de pie y se sacudía sus ropas. "Eso es por las cuerdas de mi koto 2, las prácticas se están volviendo más difíciles."

"Entonces primero iremos a mi casa, así podré ponerte los ungüentos que preparó mi hermana."

"Juubei, no es para tanto."

"Mi deber es protegerte, Kazuki."

"Nos conocemos desde hace 4 años, pero jamás me cansaré de decirlo: Juubei, eres un anticuado."

_La puerta del edificio destartalado chillaba mientras que el viento la movía de adelante hacia atrás, los presentes únicamente esperaban. El les había dicho que lo esperaran, pero él no siguió las órdenes y entró. La chica cubierta por velos color rosa suspiró hondo y en mente rezaba porque ambos estuvieran bien._

_Un relámpago iluminó la escena y todos se hicieron a un lado. El Emperador había llegado._

La suave melodía de las cuerdas bailaba en el aire, dándole un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad a todo aquel que lo escuchara. El interprete se encontraba arrodillado frente a su instrumento, tocándolo con los ojos cerrados; su único espectador estaba no muy lejos, no a la vista del heredero Fuchouin pero sí lo suficientemente cerca para cumplir con su misión. Siempre era de este modo para ellos dos.

Un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos castaños, con un lunar bajo el ojo derecho y vestido en elegantes ropajes tradicionales caminaba guiado por la tenue música, hipnotizado. Llegó a un claro donde se erigía una pequeña construcción de madera y en aquel lugar se encontraba quien producía el sonido celestial.

A primera instancias hubiera confundido al intérprete por una niña, pero ya estaba al tanto de la apariencia algo afeminada del heredero de la familia Fuchouin. Quiso dar un paso al frente, pero rápidamente un hilo de seda, disparado desde el instrumento, cortó el aire a gran velocidad y lo hirió en la mejilla. Casi al instante tres agujas se clavaron en el suelo, justo frente a él, en señal de advertencia. El muchacho dio tres pasos temblorosos hacia atrás y cayó sentado.

Un muchacho de cabellos castaños salió desde detrás de unos árboles, en sus manos sostenía 6 agujas más. El intruso adivinó al instante que aquel chico debía de ser el guardaespaldas del heredero; el susodicho se puso de pie, salió de la pequeña construcción y se acercó al joven de agujas para poder ver mejor al intruso.

El chico de cabellos negros se puso de pie, asegurándose de guardar la distancia. "Lo siento mucho, Fuchouin-san. Mi nombre es Kirishima Tetsu. No era mi intención interrumpir." El muchacho se disculpó e hizo una reverencia. Juubei guardó sus agujas, Tetsu no era peligroso.

"Kirishima-san, nosotros también debemos de pedirte disculpas por haberte atacado." Respondió amablemente Kazuki, también haciendo una reverencia. El joven Kakei no dijo nada, pero copió los movimientos de Kazuki.

La familia Kirishima era amiga de la familia Fuchouin, y habían venido de visita desde Kyoto, su ciudad natal. Ese era el motivo de la presencia de Tetsu-kun.

Aquella tarde pasó sin más precedentes; los 3 jóvenes pasearon el basto territorio de la familia de Kazuki para matar el tiempo. El joven Tetsu era parlanchín, les había narrado de sus tierras y la fortuna que poseía su familia, algunas veces lo hacia de tal manera que le daba un aire ostentoso. El almuerzo también transcurrió sin novedad. Los tres se sentaron en una mesa aparte, aún eran muy jóvenes para participar en las conversaciones de adultos. Ese era un privilegio que sólo Sakura tenía por ser la mayor.

_En el suelo yacía el cuerpo de un hombre sobre un charco de su propia sangre; únicamente dos adolescentes eran los testigos de aquella escena._

Los Kirishima se habían quedado en la mansión Fuchouin por al menos unos 4 meses. Tetsu le había tomado especial aprecio al heredero de la familia, era como ninguna otra persona que había conocido. El día de su regreso a Kyoto se aproximaba y realmente no tenía ganas de irse.

"Kirishima-san."

Tetsu miró en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, era Kazuki y estaba por su cuenta, sentado cerca de la orilla del río. Normalmente este era el lugar al cual venían para pasar el rato mientras los adultos conversaban.

"Fuchouin-san, no te había visto. ¿Dónde está Kakei-san?"

"Está estudiando, Kirishima-san, quizás venga más tarde." Fue la respuesta de Kazuki.

Tetsu cerró su puño con fuerza, esto siempre lo frustraba. Siempre era Kirishima-san, nunca Tetsu. Sin embargo, para Kazuki siempre era Juubei, y para el joven doctor siempre era Kazuki. ¿Quién se cree que es? Es servidumbre, como osa llamarlo por su primer nombre.

El muchacho de cabellos negros decidió arriesgarse y hacer la pregunta que tenía desde hace ya mucho tiempo en la cabeza.

"Es que… me estaba preguntando si…"

Kazuki le dirigió una mirada algo incrédula, nunca había visto a Kirishima-san tartamudear. "¿Sucede algo malo?"

Tetsu tomó aire y luego de unos minutos de silencio, prosiguió. "Quería saber si te gustaría venirte conmigo y mi familia a Kyoto… ¡Te gustará, ya lo verás!" Un disimulado sonrojo se esparcía por sus mejillas; jamás en su vida había imaginado que le pediría a un chico que viniera a vivir por un tiempo (pero si las cosas salían como quería, quizás más) a su hogar 3.

Kazuki, por su parte, estaba bastante sorprendido, pero ya sabía la respuesta que debía… -no, quería-… dar.

"Lo siento mucho, Kirishima-san, pero no puedo."

_

* * *

_

_CONTINUARA…_

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

1 En el cap. donde Juubei y Kazuki recuerdan su infancia, vemos a Kazuki vestido en un kimono tradicional color rosa y dice que en su familia es obligatorio usarlo. Aunque existen kimonos masculinos, el de Kazuki viene ya pareciendo un estilo femenino.

2 Koto: Instrumento que toca Kazuki. Se podría decir que es el arpa japonesa.

3 Años atrás existían clanes de familias, ninjas y samurais que sólo tenían relaciones amorosas con personas de su mismo sexo, y esto no era mal visto. Tomando en cuenta que estas familias han criado a sus vástagos de la manera tradicional, es obvio que para ellos tampoco es una aberración.

Bueno, el próximo cap será el último¡hasta entonces!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola otra vez! Ya estoy devuelta y vengo con unos cuantos mensajes.

En primer lugar quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un review. En verdad, desde el fondo de mi corazón, muchísimas gracias. Acabo de entrar a la Universidad y tomé varias materias, por eso es que me demoro tanto en subir el nuevo capitulo; pero gracias a sus comentarios, las energías llegaron hasta mí y aquí lo tienen.

En segundo lugar quiero avisar que ya no será un Two-Shot. Supongo que se estarán preguntando por qué. Bueno, cuando comencé la historia, sólo tenía ideas leves de lo que iba a ocurrir, pero conforme pasó el tiempo cositas nuevas llegaron a mi mente que simplemente no puedo dejar fuera. Esto no significa que será un fic largo, pero espero dejarlos a todos satisfechos.

Bueno, eso era todo.

Sumario: Recuerdos del inicio. Una visión a las vidas de Juubei y Kazuki antes de llegar a la Fortaleza Ilimitada y la acción que llevó a Kazuki a ser uno de los Reyes de los VOLTS.

Advertencia: Shounen ai.

Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece, así que no me demanden. En serio, no se llevarán nada útil.

* * *

_Kazuki, por su parte, estaba bastante sorprendido, pero ya sabía la respuesta que debía… -no, quería-… dar._

"_Lo siento mucho, Kirishima-san, pero no puedo."_

**Cap. 2: Lo que se Oculta en el Fuego:**

_La fría mirada del Emperador estaba concentrada en el edificio destartalado. El muchacho actuaba como si no le importara que la lluvia lo estuviera empapando. A su alrededor, todos los presentes cuchicheaban, nerviosos por lo que será de este acontecimiento._

_De pronto, de la puerta y las ventanas del edificio comenzó a salir un humo denso y negro. Los murmullos se hicieron más sonoros, y la preocupación que oprimía el corazón de la joven cubierta por velos rosa se hizo mayor. _

* * *

Los Kirishimas habían partido a su hogar hace una semana. La vida siguió transcurriendo de manera normal en la residencia Fuchouin. Las prácticas con los hilos se habían hecho más intensas, como también el entrenamiento de Juubei con sus agujas voladoras. Casi no tenían tiempo para verse, pero aún así lograban separar al menos unos breves minutos para compartir.

Kazuki jamás le contó a Juubei acerca de la petición del joven Kirishima; sabía muy bien que el muchacho no lo había tomado de buena manera, por más que lo negara. Además, si llegaba a comentárselo, estaba seguro que su amigo le preguntaría los motivos para negarse a unas cortas vacaciones en Kyoto.

Sin querer, la mente del joven Fuchouin se alejó bastante y su padre encontró la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo. Cuando volvió en sí, Kazuki se dio cuenta que estaba colgado cabeza abajo y que su kimono se había rasgado. Su padre lo observaba de manera severa.

"Kazuki¿cuántas veces te he dicho que siempre debes permanecer atento?" Le preguntó su padre mientras soltaba los hilos y dejaba bajar lentamente a su hijo para que no se hiciera daño.

"Lo siento, padre. Mi mente está divagando."

Su padre liberó un suspiro. "Esta bien, supongo que es bastante práctica por hoy. Ve a la casa y cámbiate de ropas. Si tu madre te ve… me va a regañar."

El chico asintió y se dirigió a la casa. Pasó la tarde ensayando sus melodías en el koto. Si tenía tiempo, quizás podría tocarlas para Juubei. Sus niñeras, aunque no le agradaba llamarlas así, pasaron la tarde con él. Todas eran muy gentiles con el joven Kazuki, casi como una madre… Pero ninguna era capaz de suplantarla en su corazón. Su madre era muy especial y esta noche ella regresaría de su viaje.

* * *

_Un muchacho de largos cabellos marrones observaba el cadáver en el suelo mientras que la habitación se llenaba de humo y sus paredes comenzaban a consumirse por el fuego. Sus ojos se veían perdidos, opacos, sin vida. ¿En verdad fue capaz? Se miró las manos… estaban llenas de sangre._

"_Kazuki…" Dijo una voz entrecortada. "Te prometo que, mientras viva, jamás me alejare de ti. Así no te veras obligado a quitarle la vida a nadie más. Prefiero manchar mis manos con sangre y llevar la culpa que verte de esta manera."_

_Pero el otro no lo escuchaba… no podía…_

* * *

En medio del bosque se erigía una cabaña abandonada. Dentro de ella se llevaba a cabo una reunión; todas eran figuras vestidas con colores oscuros y rostros cubiertos.

"Quiero que arrasen con la escuela. Nadie debe de permanecer con vida."

* * *

"El joven Kazuki tiene el cabello tan largo y hermoso. Me gustaría tenerlo así." Elogió una de las doncellas que estaba en la habitación. En total, eran tres muchachas que le mantenían compañía. Su padre le había dicho muchas veces que aquellos no eran comentarios adecuados para jovencitos, pero a él no le importaba mucho, además, siempre hacia que su madre sonriera.

De pronto las melodiosas notas del koto dejaron de sonar para ser suplantadas por risas llenas de alegría.

Y luego…

Luego se escuchó una explosión tan fuerte que sacudió los cimientos de la casa. Por unos momentos todos permanecieron quietos y en silencio, esperando si habría otra explosión. Y claro que hubo otra, y luego un par más. En el patio se podían escuchar gritos incoherentes de los habitantes y el sonido de armas.

Una de las doncellas se asomó a la ventana y, casi al instante, una flecha traspasó su frente. La muchacha cayó muerta al suelo, con los ojos y la boca levemente abiertos. Los presentes gritaron ante tal escena y se alejaron lo más posible de la ventana. La doncella mayor tomó al joven heredero en sus brazos, siendo la que mantenía la mayor calma.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y uno de los guardianes de la escuela entró, manchado de sangre y tierra. "¡Están atacando la escuela¡Todos deben de salir de aquí!" Fue lo que lo dijo y les hizo señas para que lo siguieran.

Las dos doncellas y el joven Kazuki corrieron a través del corredor que llevaba hacia el patio. Cuando dieron vuelta en una de las esquinas, una espada se encajó en el vientre del guardián, para después hacer un corte vertical hacia arriba y abrir completamente el torso del hombre. La sangre salía a raudales de su boca, pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente para retener al atacante y esperar a que las doncellas huyeran con el niño.

Kazuki comenzó a percibir con más fuerza el olor de humo y el de carne quemada. Era nauseabundo. Era horrible. Se aferró con fuerza al kimono de la muchacha, y ésta, para tranquilizarlo, le susurraba palabras dulces al oído: "No te preocupes, nada te va a suceder."

* * *

"¡Juubei¿adónde vas!" Preguntó Sakura, desesperada, tratando de evitar que su hermano también se marchara.

"¡Suéltame, hermana¡Yo también debo ir¡Es mi deber!" Gritó el joven Kakei, tratando de hacer su camino hacia la puerta. Se había enterado que la mansión Fuchouin estaba bajo ataque y su padre le ordenó que se quedara en casa. ¿Cómo podía ordenarle eso si él, Kakei Juubei, tenía la honorable misión de proteger al heredero de los Fuchouin?

"¡Por favor, no lo hagas!" Suplicó la muchacha, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos. "Padre y madre te ordenaron quedarte conmigo… Ellos sabrán que hacer… Juubei… ¡JUUBEI!" Pero ya era muy tarde, el joven Kakei se había liberado del agarre de su hermana y se encontraba corriendo en dirección a la mansión Fuchouin, donde probablemente encontraría la muerte. A Sakura no le quedó más que llorar por la estupidez de su hermano menor.

* * *

El señor Kakei y su esposa trataron de llegar lo antes posible; aún así, al momento de su arribo ya había varios muertos. La mayoría eran jóvenes estudiantes de la escuela Fuchouin. Era una lastima ver que tantas vidas inocentes hayan perecido en un acontecimiento como este.

Más adelante pudieron vislumbrar al Jefe de la Familia Fuchouin pelear contra una persona vestida de negro. El combate era feroz y sangriento, y ninguno daba señal de ceder. El Jefe de la Familia Kakei había terminado con un tipo que se atrevió a meterse en su camino, dirigió una mirada a su esposa y al ver que ésta estaba controlando la situación con sus velos, decidió darle una mano a su compañero. El escenario estaba rodeado de llamas.

Al intentar llegar al otro extremo, una flecha envenenada se clavó en su pierna, dejándola inmóvil instantáneamente. "Maldición, es veneno." Se dijo entre dientes. Para cuando levantó la vista, observó con horror que el Jefe de la Familia Fuchouin caía de rodillas ante la otra figura… la otra persona levantó una katana y rápidamente cortó la cabeza del hombre. La sorpresa no le dejó mucho tiempo para enojarse o entristecerse, ya que justamente en aquel instante su esposa ahogó un gritó. El señor Kakei ladeó su cuerpo e intentó arrastrarse, pero cuando estuvo en posición, fue testigo de la escena más horrible… su esposa estaba siendo ahorcada por sus propios velos. Extendió su mano, como si con eso pudiera evitar aquella catástrofe. Los huesos del cuello de la señora Kakei no resistieron más y con un sonoro CRACK, el cuerpo sin vida quedo inmóvil.

El hombre dejó caer su mano. Ya no podía hacer nada más.

"Estas son las reglas de la vida." Dijo una voz detrás de él, y luego, todo fue negro.

* * *

Kazuki y las dos doncellas restantes estaban encerrados en una habitación. Era el único lugar donde podían estar sin ser descubiertos. El joven se aferraba con fuerza en los brazos de la muchacha y trataba de contener las lágrimas que querían salir. "Juubei¿dónde estás?" Era en lo único que podía pensar.

La puerta se vino abajo y entraron tres hombres armados. La más joven de las muchachas se lanzó encima de ellos. Los hombres, con un solo y veloz movimiento de espada, la cortaron por la mitad.

La última doncella se puso de pie y se colocó frente a Kazuki, sirviéndole de escudo. "Escúchame bien, Kazuki. Tú no vas a morir aquí, te vas a ir y vas a vivir… Y en el futuro vas a vengar lo sucedido con la escuela Fuchouin…" Si iba a decir otra cosa, los hombres no se lo permitieron. El más grande y el que lucía más feroz, dio un paso en frente y clavó su espada justamente en la garganta de la mujer. Ella sólo le devolvió una mirada llena de odio y asco. Los otros dos movieron con mucha velocidad sus armas y desmembraron a la doncella.

Sus restos cayeron al suelo en un charco de líquido escarlata, su rostro todavía reflejaba aquella mirada de odio dirigida hacia los hombres.

El más alto de ellos pateó la cabeza, para luego posar su mirada en la del pequeño que seguía con vida en la habitación. Su rostro estaba cubierto, pero a través de la tela se podía notar que sonreía de manera torcida.

* * *

Tetsu Kirishima observaba el paisaje de sus jardines con la mirada perdida, como si pensara en algo que está muy, muy lejos. "Te prefiero muerto, antes de que me rechaces."

* * *

La habitación apestaba a sangre y a cuerpos quemados, pero dentro de poco, ya no tendría importancia para él. Nunca comprendió porque las personas tenían que pelear de esta manera, porque tenían que matar a los demás. ¿Acaso era un sueño muy inocente aquel de seguir viviendo en paz con su familia, amigos y conocidos? El sueño de la Escuela Fuchouin, aquel que sus ancestros habían fundado siglos atrás, hoy día se consumía en el fuego del odio y la crueldad.

Los tres hombres se acercaron al joven Kazuki, con sus espadas empuñadas…

Para luego detenerse y quedarse así por varios minutos. El joven Fuchouin se preguntaba si esto era un milagro, pero al mirar mejor se dio cuenta que lo que detenía a los hombres eran varios hilos de seda que los había atrapado como moscas en una tela de araña.

"No se atrevan a tocar a mi hijo." Murmuró una voz fría.

Uno de los hombres intentó moverse, pero eso fue un grave error. Desde el exterior de la habitación en llamas se escuchó el sonido de un cascabel; de pronto, los hijos comenzaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia y cortaron en pedazos a los tres hombres en menos de 1 minuto.

Kazuki no sabía que hacer, pero sí había reconocido aquella voz.

Como un susurro de telas, una mujer de largos cabellos castaños, y vestida en kimonos tradicionales, se arrojó al suelo, sin importarle que sus ropas se empararan de sangre, y abrazó al asustado pequeño con mucha fuerza.

"No te preocupes, Kazuki. Mamá ya está contigo." Le susurró al oído y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

Y aunque el panorama era gris y sombrío, aquellas palabras dichas por su madre le dieron la seguridad que el día de hoy no moriría.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Bueno, como dije, siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar. Dentro de pronto ya tendré dos semanas de vacaciones. Además, prometo actualizar más seguido de ahora en adelante. ¡Gracias por leer! 


	3. Chapter 3

¡La Li Ho¡Ya termine los exámenes! No más Universidad para mí hasta el 22 de mayo. Por cierto, alguien me mencionó que el cap. anterior salió bien sádico… xD culpen a Elfen Lied por eso. Si lo han visto, saben a lo que me refiero; sino, pues a menos que tengan gran tolerancia al gore, no lo vean.

Sumario: Recuerdos del inicio. Una visión a las vidas de Juubei y Kazuki antes de llegar a la Fortaleza Ilimitada y la acción que llevó a Kazuki a ser uno de los Reyes de los VOLTS.

Advertencia: Shounen ai.

Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece, así que no me demanden. En serio, no se llevarán nada útil.

* * *

"_No te preocupes, Kazuki. Mamá ya está contigo." Le susurró al oído y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos._

_Y aunque el panorama era gris y sombrío, aquellas palabras dichas por su madre le dieron la seguridad que el día de hoy no moriría._

**Cap. 3: Escape del Hogar:**

El abrazo de su madre pareció durar una eternidad, pero apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde que llegó a la habitación a salvarlo. A pesar del fuerte olor a humo y sangre, el aroma de su madre seguía siendo el mismo. Olía a especias y a flores.

La mujer apretaba a su hijo contra su pecho, y mientras lo hacia, pasaba sus manos por la espalda y brazos del chico para ver si había alguna herida, por suerte no había ninguna. La vocecilla ronca de Kazuki la hizo separarse. "Madre, que bueno que estás bien. Desde que comenzó el ataque, no he podido encontrarme con mi padre."

La mujer emitió un suspiro hondo y se mordió el labio inferior. La escena que la había recibido cuando llegó a la escuela fue la de la cabeza de su esposo clavada sobre una de las espada; no muy atrás se encontraban las cabezas de los esposos Kakei. La madre de Kazuki había quedado tan sorprendida y asqueada ante tal acto, que no se dio cuenta cuando uno de los enemigos la atacó por la espalda. Si bien logró herirla superficialmente, el hombre no pudo escapar con vida ante el ataque de sus cientos de hilos.

"Kazuki, escúchame bien." Dijo la mujer, tomando el rostro de su hijo para verlo a los ojos. "Tienes que irte de aquí ahora mismo. Y por más que quieras, no mires atrás y no te regreses."

De pronto, un sentimiento de pesar se acomodó en el interior del joven Fuchouin¿por qué le estaba pidiendo algo como eso?

"No madre." Fue la respuesta que recibió la mujer. "¡No puedo irme y dejarte a ti y a los demás aquí!"

De sus ojos se escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hijo que era tan similar al de ella. Sin pensarlo, estrechó a Kazuki en sus brazos y repasó mentalmente el por qué de todo. Sabía muy bien que no iba a sobrevivir, si ayudaba a Kazuki a escapar, eso significaba que ella tendría que quedarse atrás como carnada, lo cual no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Pero, si su hijo lograba salir con vida de la mansión, lo que lo esperaría afuera, ya fuera en ese momento o dentro de unos años, sería mucho peor.

Bruscamente, empujó a su hijo. "¡Vete ya, Kazuki!" Y con mucho pesar, agregó. "¡Vete a la Fortaleza Ilimitada!"

Kazuki yacía en el suelo, sin saber que hacer ante la reacción de su madre. ¿En verdad tendría que irse? Resuelto, el muchacho decidió desobedecer por primera vez a su madre. No le importaba morir, y al menos tendría la seguridad de que lo haría al lado de alguien querido.

La puerta se vino a bajo ya que las llamas la habían debilitado. Tanto madre como hijo se voltearon al tiempo para ver a un Juubei cubriéndose la nariz, luciendo unas cuantas heridas y rasguños. En sus ojos se acumulaban unas cuantas lágrimas que aún no se había atrevido a derramar. La madre de Kazuki supuso que debió haber visto la cabeza de sus padres.

"Kazuki, dama Taichiko, vine para sacarlos de aquí." Dijo el muchacho, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Taichiko esbozó una leve sonrisa. Le sorprendía que un chico tan joven como el siguiera el código de honor del samurai al pie de la letra. En verdad había sido una buena idea asignarle la tarea de proteger a Kazuki.

"Juubei, saca a Kazuki de aquí, busca a tu hermana, porque probablemente para estas horas habrán atacado tu hogar, y aléjense lo más posible." Le ordenó la mujer. El sonido de pisadas se hacía más notorio y Taichiko se había colocado entre la puerta y los chicos.

Juubei la miró a los ojos por unos momentos, preguntándose por qué ella no se iría con ellos. Y lo comprendió. Eran muchos los atacantes y si ellos trataran de huir, los asesinarían. Dama Taichiko se quedaría atrás para asegurarse que el heredero de la familia pudiera escapar. Juubei no tuvo que preguntar o comentar por su decisión; el muchacho asintió, decidiendo que sería mejor no causarle más problemas y tomó la mano de Kazuki.

El joven Fuchouin no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, Juubei lo estaba halando y, por más que tratará, no podía competir con la fuerza física del otro chico. Antes de dejar la habitación, Kazuki vio que su madre le sonrió y que Juubei le hizo un ademán con su cabeza.

Lo siguiente fue muy confuso. Juubei lo estaba halando y corrían rápidamente en los pasillos cubiertos de fuego y cadáveres de lo que una vez fue la mansión Fuchouin. "Aguanta la respiración." Le pidió su amigo, mientras corrían en los pasillos llenos de humo.

Una vez fuera, siguieron corriendo, alejándose cada vez más y más del lugar que una vez conoció como hogar. Kazuki podía ser muchas cosas, inocente, mimado, pero nunca tonto, y comprendió lo que había sucedido y el sacrificio que había hecho su madre. Más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras seguía corriendo, y más adelante, pudo notar que Juubei también estaba llorando.

"Lo siento mucho, Kazuki. No fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes como para proteger a tu familia… Pero te prometo que me haré más fuerte, así podré proteger las cosas que son importantes." Le comunicó el joven Kakei, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Más que una promesa, era un juramento.

Si antes ellos habían estado unidos por una amistad de largos siglos, ahora estaban unidos por la tristeza y la muerte. Y eso es más eterno que el mismo honor.

* * *

Una criada hacía su camino hacía la habitación del joven Kirishima. Desde hacía unos días, el muchacho lucía depresivo y quizás algo enfermo. Inconscientemente le había tomado cariño al muchacho.

Sonriendo a medias, la muchacha se arrodilló en el tatami antes de abrir la puerta. Pero de pronto sintió que la tela de su kimono y sus rodillas se había empapado con algo. Curioso, mientras venía, no había visto nada líquido en el suelo. Dirigió su mirada al suelo y luego emitió un sonoro grito antes de dejar caer la bandeja con el té. En vez de salir corriendo, la joven criada, temiendo lo peor, abrió la puerta rápidamente, encontrando los cuerpos inmóviles y llenos de sangre de toda la familia Kirishima en la habitación.

En las paredes, pintadas con sangre, se leía el siguiente mensaje: "Aquí yacen aquellos hijos desterrados del paraíso, que por celos han sido llevados a los Abismos."

La muchacha no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y sólo se dejó caer. Los demás criados fueron llegando para enterarse de toda la conmoción y, entre murmullos, trataban de planear lo que vendría más adelante.

No muy lejos de ahí, una figura oscura observaba el panorama que le otorgaba una ventana abierta. Sus ojos amarillos y dilatados le daban al ambiente oscuro que le rodeaba una imagen terrorífica. De sus largas garras se escurrían incontables gotas de sangre…

* * *

El camino se veía nublado. La joven Sakura ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante, sus pies la llevaban, pero ella misma no tenía idea hacía dónde. Se encontró con una piedra en su camino, y se tropezó con ella, cayendo al suelo y sintiendo ninguna intención para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Debía quedarse ahí, quedarse ahí para morir. Eso era lo único que le restaba.

Sabía muy bien que sus padres habían muerto, o así lo dijeron los hombres que fueron a atacar su hogar. Y sólo Dios sabía donde su hermano se había metido, quizás muerto también, y ante tal pensamiento, la chica no pudo evitar ahogar un sollozo. ¿Por qué no había muerto ella también?

Eso era muy fácil.

El ser humano sólo reacciona ante los impulsos más primitivos. En ese momento, el de ella era sobrevivir. Nunca lo había dicho, pero siempre había envidiado a su hermano menor. Juubei vivía día a día entregado a su misión, a su orgullo. Los acontecimientos le hicieron ver nuevamente lo diferentes que eran al ver a Juubei correr por seguir su misión y a ella correr por seguir con vida.

Pero era esa misma terquedad de Juubei que le aseguraba que su hermano estaba aún con vida. Invocando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Sakura se puso de pie y siguió su camino, cual sea que fuera, sabiendo que encontraría a su hermano y que, quizás, podría enmendar su cobardía.

La joven Kakei no buscó mucho. Después de haber caminado por un par de horas, se encontró en el claro del bosque. Ahí, debajo de un árbol, se encontraba Juubei dormido con Kazuki en brazos. Ambos parecían haber sido sacados del mismísimo infierno. Sus rostros estaban manchados por el humo y su hermano lucía unas cuantas manchas de sangre. Por su parte, el joven Fuchouin sólo estaba algo desajustado.

Lo principal en todo esto, y el motivo por el cual Sakura sonrió levemente, es que ambos estaban con vida.

La chica se acercó a ellos y se dio cuenta que Kazuki abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano, y que de sus ojos aún emanaban unas cuantas lágrimas. Sakura se sentó al lado de ellos y extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su hermano y darle el apoyo que estaba segura necesitaba en esos momentos.

Los tres jóvenes permanecieron así por varias horas, dejando que, por algunos momentos, la paz volviera a sus mentes. Y quizás, cuando despertaran, el camino que tendrían que seguir fuera un poco más claro.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

¡Al fin! Salió algo cortito, pero lo mejor esta por venir. Lo siguiente será la llegada a la fortaleza, lo que estaba esperando. –Hace bailecito de felicidad- Antes de irme, quiero dejar unas cuantas cosas claras:

"Kazuki, dama Taichiko, vine para sacarlos de aquí." Dijo el muchacho, mientras se acercaba a ellos. ----- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se llamaba la madre de Kazu-chan xD, quise ponerle uno porque no me hubiera gustado llamarla durante todo este cap. "madre" o "ella" o "la mujer".

Taichiko esbozó una leve sonrisa. Le sorprendía que un chico tan joven como el siguiera el código de honor del samurai al pie de la letra. ---- Siempre vi a Juubei como un samurai xP creo que el código se llamaba Bushido.

No muy lejos de ahí, una figura oscura observaba el panorama que le otorgaba una ventana abierta. Sus ojos amarillos y dilatados le daban al ambiente oscuro que le rodeaba una imagen terrorífica. De sus largas garras se escurrían incontables gotas de sangre… ---- xD Ejem… bueno, para comprender esto… tendrán que leer el otro fic de Get Backers que tengo, porque mi mente maligna me dio una genial idea y ahora datos que, si ven muy bien a través de todo lo que escriba, irán apareciendo en otras historias de esta sección.

Bien, creo que eso era todo. Gracias por leer. Si creen que hay algo más que deba agregar o si bien quieran darme un consejo, están libres de hacerlo, aprecio las correcciones. Hasta la próxima y dejen review, onegai! n.n


End file.
